dawnmistfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Frozenripple
"Your clan needs you here to hunt and patrol. You're going to be a warrior one day, and that means being loyal to your clan." — Frozenripple to Icepaw in "Beyond the River", chapter 1 Frozenripple is a long furred silver tom with swirled white stripes, pale blue eyes. Appearances and Mentions Beyond the River Allegiances Frozenripple is listed under Allegiances, Allegiance Update 1, and Allegiance Update 2, and Allegiance Update 3, Allegiance Update 4, Allegiance Update 5, Allegiance Update 6, and Allegiance Update 7 as a warrior of RiverClan. - Chapter 1 Icepaw is apprenticed to Frozenripple. However before he can touch noses with the apprentice, he runs off out of the camp. Frozenripple runs after him and finds him just outside the border, asking what he's doing and telling him that he nearly gave his parents a heart attack. Icepaw tells him about his desire to explore, and Frozenripple reminds him that he's a clan cat and must be loyal and stay within his borders. He says that all young cats are curious, and he'll grow out of it. He and Icepaw began heading back to camp. Icepaw decides that he doesn't care what Frozenripple says, and will explore. - Chapter 2 When Iceslide returns to camp, he sees Frozenripple and Petalfin sharing tongues by the side of the clearing, looking content. - Chapter 5 Most cats are relaxing in the camp. Iceslide sees Frozenripple stretched outside the nursery with Petalfin, his tail around her. They're both purring loudly. Iceslide notices how large her stomach is and remembers some cat saying that she was expecting his kits. He thinks it won't be long until they're born. When Iceslide returns to camp in the morning, Lilynose tells him that Petalfin has kitted, urging him to come see them, as they're his old mentor, Frozenripple's kits after all. Iceslide doesn't care, but goes anyway. When they go inside the nursery, Petalfin is laying down as her kits suckle. Frozenripple is curled around her, purring loudly. When Iceslide isn't sure what to say and says they're good kits, Frozenripple and Petalfin exchange an amused look. - Chapter 7 When Iceslide and Frostedcloud return to camp, he sees Frozenripple playing with his kits outside the nursery. Petalfin is watching and purring. After Frostedcloud reveals that he caught Iceslide hanging out in twolegplace, Shimmerstar revokes Iceslide's warrior name and has him repeat his apprenticeship under Frozenripple. He suggests he rest, as they'll have training in the morning. - Chapter 8 Frozenripple is training with Icepaw, who is being very stubborn and frustrated about having to repeat his apprenticeship. Frozenripple tells him that Shimmerstar ordered him to retrain him, and that's what he's going to do. Icepaw says he could just lie about training him, but Frozenripple says that he doesn't lie to his leader. Icepaw argues that he could be with Petalfin and his kits right now, and Frozenripple agrees, only if some cat hadn't been hanging out with kittypets instead of looking out for his clan. He says they're battle training whether he likes it or not. After Icepaw attacks him, Frozenripple says it's not bad, but he can do better. He begins explaining what he should have done, but Icepaw starts daydreaming. When Frozenripple asks if he heard him, Icepaw lies and says yes, but Frozenripple doesn't seem to believe him and tells him to do what he said then. Icepaw is about to admit his lie when Salmonstripe, Heronpaw, and Lilynose appear. Salmonstripe tells Frozenripple that Frostedcloud wanted he and Iceslide to join their hunting patrol. Frozenripple glances at Icepaw, letting him know how lucky he is that the patrol came along, then agrees. They go to the river to fish. Frozenripple crouches by the water and watches for fish. Icepaw goes further up the river to be alone and dabs at the water. Frozenripple notices and calls to him, asking if he's fishing or playing like a kit. He adds that he expects to see he's caught something by the end of the day. Icepaw growls at tells him not to worry, thinking to himself that he'll catch enough fish to make Frozenripple happy and shut up. When they return to camp and deposit their prey, Salmonstripe tells Heronpaw to get some rest, and that he's earned it. Frozenripple agrees and licks Heronpaw's head. - Chapter 9 When Iceslide is made a warrior again, Blizzardfur teases him about wanting to stay an apprentice, but Iceslide says he'd much rather be a warrior. Frozenripple pads over and says he hopes so, teasing him as he says that he hopes he won't have the pleasure of training him a third time. Iceslide says that makes two of them and dips his head, silently noting that at this point, he hopes he never sees Frozenripple again. After Lilynose comes over, Iceslide sees that Frozenripple has gone to his kits: Heartsong, Heronleg, and Fintail, who had just been made warriors before Iceslide. Petalfin is with them now, gazing at them proudly. Frozenripple purrs as he watches them, and Petalfin wraps her tail around him as she looks at them proudly. - Chapter 11 When trying to cheer up Winterlight, Blizzardfur chuckles as he mentions the time Iceslide fell in the river. Their mentors were training them, and he was so distracted looking at SkyClan territory, he stumbled right in. Iceslide purrs, saying Frozenripple couldn't believe he'd managed to walk into a river. Iceslide says he was so embarrassed and notes that Blizzardfur and Winterlight didn't leave him alone about it for moons. Blizzardfur purrs that Frozenripple and Shallowpool had to fish him out before he got carried away, and Winterlight adds that Frozenripple said he'd never caught an Icepaw-fish before. The three laugh. - Chapter 13 When Shimmerstar calls a clan meeting, Frozenripple and Petalfin are settled close together, looking up at their leader. - Chapter 16 When Iceslide returns to camp, he sees Frozenripple speaking to Dipfoot. - Chapter 17 At the gathering, Shimmerstar announces that RiverClan has three new apprentices: Darkpaw, Willowpaw, and Mintpaw. The clans cheer, and Iceslide sees Frozenripple watching his kits proudly. (Though this is a mistake because they've already been apprenticed). - Chapter 20 When Cherryberry arrives with Divetail's body and the wounded apprentices, Frozenripple races over to Willowpaw, who is bleeding heavily from a wound in the back of her neck. He gasps "Oh Willowpaw!" and wraps his tail around his daughter. Petalfin sobs to her that it's okay, and it's going to be alright. Willowpaw looks dazed, as though she isn't aware of anything happening around her. She looks at her mother once, then chokes up a mouthful of blood and collapses into the snow. Frozenripple and Petalfin shoot down beside her, and when Otterpelt feels her flank, she gasps "She's not breathing!". Petalfin shrieks "No!". Willowpaw doesn't move, her blood sinking into the snow. Mintpaw lets out a wail and huddles with his dead sister. Frozenripple hangs his head, and Petalfin wails in grief, pulling Darkpaw close. When Cherryberry reveals she's expecting Divetail's kits, the clearing is silent, all but Frozenripple and Petalfin's sobbing. - Chapter 21 Frozenripple and Petalfin are looking into the apprentices den, where Darkpaw is laying in his nest and Mintpaw is laying near him. Later that day, Frostedcloud puts Iceslide on a hunting patrol. He notes that Shimmerstar hadn't been kidding about doubling the patrols inside, as Salmonstripe is leading the patrol, and they're joined by Sunripple, Shorestep, Frozenripple, Dipfoot, Risingpaw, Creekleap, and Heronleg. Hunting is difficult with so many cats trampling about in the snow, so they spread out into smaller groups while staying relatively close to each other. - Chapter 23 Iceslide hears Frozenripple call Lakesong's name. He slowly turns to see him crouching by her body, pressing his nose into her fur. Blood runs from her throat. Iceslide notes that she was Frozenripple's sister. - Chapter 25 When Iceslide returns to the RiverClan camp after the attack, he sees Petalfin curled up against Frozenripple, pressing her muzzle into his fur and sobbing. He is dead, blood streaming through his long fur. Not far from them lays their son, Fintail, dead. Petalfin says "Oh, Frozenripple" and rests her head against his shoulder, trembling as she asks what she'll do without him. - Chapter 26 When Iceslide dreams of standing on the frozen river, he finds himself standing in a thick pool of blood and surrounded by dead bodies. Frozenripple is noted to be one of them. - Chapter 28 When Otterpelt reveals that she foresaw what Iceslide would do, Petalfin cries that Frozenripple and her kits are dead because of him. - Chapter 29 Frozenripple is one of the cats that Iceslide thinks about while waiting for Bone Shred to arrive. He silently notes that Frozenripple taught him everything from swimming to hunting, and he was always patient with him. - Shadows of Blood Allegiances Frostedstar is listed under Allegiances, Allegiance Update 1, Allegiance Update 2, Allegiance Update 3, Allegiance Update 4, Allegiance Update 5, Allegiance Update 6, and Final Allegiances as a warrior of RiverClan. Quotes "Your clan needs you here to hunt and patrol. You're going to be a warrior one day, and that means being loyal to your clan." -Frozenripple to Icepaw in Beyond the River, chapter 1 - "Get up, Icepaw. Shimmerstar ordered me to retrain you, and that's what I'm going to do." -Frozenripple to Icepaw in Beyond the River, chapter 8 - "I don't lie to my leader." -Frozenripple to Icepaw after he suggests he lie about them training in Beyond the River, chapter 8 - "Yes, I could be, if some cat hadn't decided he'd rather spend time with kittypets than care for his clan! Now, we're battle training whether you like it or not. Come at me." -Frozenripple to Icepaw after he points out that he could be with Petalfin and his kits right now in Beyond the River, chapter 8 - "I hope I won't have the pleasure of training you a third time." -Frozenripple to Iceslide in Beyond the River, chapter 9 Gallery Frozen.JPG|Frozenripple's design Character Development and Origins Frozenripple was created as a warrior of RiverClan, a thick furred silver tom with swirled white stripes and ice blue eyes. frozensheet.JPG 20180625 223638.jpg.png|Ancient art of Frozenripple 20180625 223523.jpg.png|Ancient art of Frozenripple Group11.JPG Category:Shadows of Blood characters Category:Riverclan cats Category:Characters Category:Beyond the River characters Category:RiverClan cats Category:Toms